


The Heroes' Memories

by MecchanOtaku



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Agent 3 is named Miki, Agent 4 is named Yotaro, Agent 8 is named Yatsu, F/F, Female Agent 3, Female Agent 8, Male Agent 4, Near Death Experiences, Octo Expansion DLC Spoilers, Poisoning, Spoilers, also Hachi is Yatsu's younger twin brother, also they all have names, so they will differ from how most people depict them, the player agents are all my personal agents, will add more tags and characters the more of these I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MecchanOtaku/pseuds/MecchanOtaku
Summary: A bunch of short snippets of my Agents' adventures and personal lives. If you want to see something more unique when it comes to Splatoon Agents, this fic is for you. Chapters are very short but with enough time this fic will contain a lot of them.
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon)
Kudos: 10





	1. Arrival (Agent 8)

“This is…. Inkopolis?” Yatsu looked around the city she had just arrived at. It was beautiful, just like she imagined! No wonder Hachi was so set on heading there! She hoped she could find him soon…

Agent 3, who noticed Yatsu staring, put her hand on her shoulder, making her jump a little. “We finally made it! Now you get to see what an Inkling’s life is like!”

“I love it…” Yatsu said. She hadn’t learned very much of Inklish so she couldn’t put all her thoughts into words. She could get the jist of what Agent 3 and the other inklings were saying but didn’t know how to phrase things herself. But she could at least speak enough of it to get the abridged version across. “This is Inkling life?”

“It is!” Agent 3 smiled. “There’s so much fun stuff to do! There’s great food, there’s turf war battles, there’s loads of different types of music, there’s never a dull moment here!”

Yatsu stared out into the city. She yawned a bit. That’s right, it was getting pretty late… She was so tired…

Agent 3 noticed this. For a moment, her face shifted into a sad expression, sadder than someone would normally be at a time like that. Then when she saw Yatsu looking at her, her face quickly shifted back into a smile. “Anyway, you probably need a place to stay in Inkopolis, huh?”

Yatsu nodded sadly. She had no idea what the place was even like, so she probably couldn’t get a place here yet…

“Then you can stay with me!” Agent 3 said, much to Yatsu’s surprise.

“Really?” Yatsu asked. She wasn’t just pulling her tentacles, was she?

“Really! I lived alone up until this point, so having a roommate should be a nice change of pace!” Agent 3 elaborated. “Of course it does mean I’ll have to get a new bed. Until then I’ll sleep on the couch, though, so don’t worry!”

Tears started to fill Yatsu’s eyes. Why was someone she just fought moments ago… being so nice to her? “Th-thank you…”

Agent 3 wiped Yatsu’s eyes. “It’s okay! Now before we head home I think names are important! You remember your name, right?”

“Yatsu Takomine.” Yatsu said, matter-of-factly, still crying a little.

“I’m Miki Ikanami!” Agent 3 smiled. “Nice to meet you, Yatsu!”

“Nice to meet you…”

And so they went over to Miki’s apartment, Yatsu holding Miki’s hand the whole way.


	2. Bitter Taste (Agent 4)

Yotaro stuggled to hit the inkswitches. Why did he have to use a splatling for these? He had a few close calls because of that. He always hated splatlings.

Anyway, he was very close to the goal. 

“Agent 4, I don’t want to alarm you but you look a little pale. Are you okay?” Marie told him through his headphones. Now that she mentioned it he could feel a burning feeling in the back of his throat and weak feeling in his limbs. 

“Probably stress.” He shrugged it off. Sure, things sucked at the moment but he had to keep going. He wasn’t going to lose because of some stress induced weakness.

A few moments later and he finally got the zapfish!

As he returned he noticed he was feeling worse and he’d been coughing a lot.

Great, I’m gonna have to take a break for a bit… He thought to himself. Then he looked at his hand that he’d just coughed into and his eyes widened.

There was ink in his hand. Not just any ink either, enemy ink.

He remembered something he’d learned in school. Enemy ink is poisonous to cephalopods. If an inkling gets ink that isn’t their own colour in their mouth they will instinctively spit it out.

Had he been so focused on getting the zapfish that his body forgot to do that?!

As panic filled his mind, Marie approached him.

“Agent 4, are you sure you’re okay?”

Yotaro tried to turn and face Marie, but he suddenly lost the strength to stand up and collapsed to the floor.

This was it. He was going to die because of enemy ink poisoning.

As his consciousness faded, he heard Marie’s voice once more.

“Yotaro!”

—

Yotaro’s eyes fluttered open and he saw Marie’s worried face shift to a relieved one.

“Oh thank cod you’re okay!” Marie sighed in relief.

Yotaro groaned in response. He felt terrible.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be okay. You’d swallowed some enemy ink, but thankfully we had some antidote on hand.” Marie explained. “You might want to rest for a while though.”

She then handed him a face mask. “This is on me. Wear it just in case.”

Yotaro didn’t understand. Up until now, Marie had been cold and rude to him. Did she care after all?

“Marie… I…” Yotaro was about to apologise but Marie shushed him.

“It’s okay. Just be more careful when you’re better, okay?” Marie smiled, obviously happy that Yotaro was okay.

Yotaro had to rethink how he saw Marie from that point onwards.


	3. Controlled (Agent 3)

Miki heard voices in her head. But she couldn't figure out what they were saying. She opened her eyes. There was Cuttlefish, but he looked... afraid for some reason. “Agent 3! Agent 3, snap out of it!” She could hear him shouting.

The voices got louder and she suddenly grabbed hold of him autonomously.

The weirdest thing was she wasn't bothered by this. It felt like she was dreaming, or watching a movie. This wasn't her, right?

\---

After getting the orders from the telephone to capture Cuttlefish and stop No. 10008, Miki immediately started heading to the Spinal Phase. At this point the voices were starting to become almost soothing.

“Get out of Agent 3's head, you pile of sludge!” Cuttlefish yelled angrily, His tone then became more worried. “Agent 3, please stop. You don't want this. This isn't you.”

But Miki could barely hear it under the voices in her head. At this point she could begin to understand them. They were all individual commands for every action she took, like “take a step further” and “climb higher”.

And without second thought, her body obeyed them.

As soon as she reached the elevator, No. 10008 was already there. She took the opportunity to deactivate the elevator.

“Take off your limiter.”

“Show no mercy.”

“Kill No. 10008.”

The voices repeated that last command over and over. Miki felt herself getting weaker and weaker with each special used, and with every hit she took from No. 10008.

That was until, eventually, No. 10008 shot the goo off her head.

The voices stopped.

And in Miki's final moment of consciousness, she fully realised exactly what had happened.

She was being controlled.

Possessed.

And she didn't even try to do anything to stop it.

Miki managed to shed a single tear before hitting the ground and losing consciousness once more.

\---

Miki opened her eyes. It was loud and windy. She looked around. Was she... on a helicopter?

She saw the face of the Octoling girl she had just fought.

She remembered what happened.

She was going to look away, but... The Octoling was smiling at her.

“It's okay. You're free. We're all free.” the Octoling said.

Miki couldn't do much other than stare for a moment, before smiling back.

“Thank you!” She exclaimed.


End file.
